


To Wreak Havoc On The Rest

by periwinklepromise



Series: WinterIron Week 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Fem!Tony, Fluff, Love at First Sight, POV Tony Stark, fem!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Toni did what any reasonable genius with the right connections would do - she found Bucky Barnes and brought her home.Now she just has to, ya know, actually meet her.





	To Wreak Havoc On The Rest

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt First Meeting

So she was a coward. Sue her. 

Bringing home the longest held prisoner of war, a victim of countless tortures and brainwashing to make the most virulent cult leader emerald green with envy? Well, that was just good sense. Someone had to get Sergeant Barnes home, and official channels would take forever just to be perfectly useless – if she wanted something done right, she had to do it herself. No one could be trusted to do what a Stark could do.

But that didn't mean she had to roll out a vintage red carpet for the woman whose body was used as a weapon against her parents all those years ago. Sure, fine, it wasn't Barnes's fault that it happened – it was still her face in that grainy film footage. And it made her … 

Uncomfortable. So she ran. She was a busy woman! And if she wanted to take a fast car halfway across the country and back, then she damn well would. It wasn't the same in the suit – sometimes, Toni just wanted the wind in her hair. That feeling like she could keep going forever.

But she had to turn back eventually. Her parents had agreed on one thing – Toni had to be the perfect hostess.

And yes, more often than not, she used those lessons to wreak havoc, but she knew how to apply them properly. An in-person greeting was necessary; she couldn't exactly ask Steve to explain the finer workings of the Tower.

Jarvis greeted her easily when she returned. “Welcome back, Miss.”

One day, Toni was going to sit down and analyze why she allowed her own creation to use a title she had hated as a child. But not today. “How are the latest projections looking?”

“Analysis will conclude in fifty-three minutes.”

Toni nodded. She knew that, of course; just like she knew she was only asking to stall. But she was Toni fucking Stark, and she looked danger straight in the face. “And our newest resident?”

“In the communal kitchen, Miss.” Toni lifted her eyebrows, waiting for the rest, and was answered with a synthesized sigh. Jarvis added, “With Captain Rogers, and Agents Barton and Romanova.”

“Take me up, J.”

Toni tensed her fingers instead of running them through her hair nervously. This was a mistake. This was going to be horrible. She was going to say the wrong thing and set off the Winter Soldier, and then everyone was going to die, and it was going to be all her fault. She rolled her eyes. That was ridiculous. She was going to say the wrong thing, and Steve was going to be mad and give her a lecture about compassion and understanding and the everyman, and she would remind him she was not a man, and neither was Bucky. 

That disaster was far more likely. 

So she might as well get it over with. She breezed into the common area, calling out, “Ready or not, here I come!” She had never actually played hide-and-seek as a child, but she'd heard the line enough in movies. 

Then she rounded the corner and thought maybe she should have taken a little bit more time to prepare herself. Barnes was tall and dark-haired and muscled as all hell. Wide, dark eyes met hers in a flash, flint and steel. 

“Sergeant Barnes.” Toni was proud as hell that her voice was still level, so she swooped into a bow with a flourish. Every eye was on her, but that was nothing new. “Welcome to Avengers Tower. My name is Natasha Stark, and I am the proprietor of this establishment. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

“Bucky.”

Toni blinked. “Pardon?”

“My name. Bucky,” the woman repeated, keeping eye contact far longer than Toni would have liked with anyone else. Toni dipped her chin slowly. “And … Natasha?”

Toni raised one hand to stop her right there. “Nope! We already got one Natasha running around this Tower, and I don't like being second best. You can call me Toni, just like everyone else does.”

“Toni.” Bucky was far more careful with her words than Toni, than anyone Toni had ever met, even Nat. Toni could stand to hear her name from that mouth some more.

“Much better.” Toni clicked her tongue and moved back to the elevator. “Come see me in the workshop some time. I'll take that arm for a spin.”

Toni's thoughts were entirely inappropriate for a recently defrosted woman whose mental faculties were still in question and whose body could crush her like gravimetric shear. This was ridiculous. This was the most ridiculous idea she'd considered since the conception of Iron Woman. 

This was going to be _phenomenal._


End file.
